


Misery

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short series starting am the day of Gwen's Voice performance. I'm not sure how long this series will go yet. We'll just play it by ear. I welcome prompt ideas :) first chapter is short and kind of a filler until the story starts in the next one. Enjoy and thank you for your comments!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short series starting am the day of Gwen's Voice performance. I'm not sure how long this series will go yet. We'll just play it by ear. I welcome prompt ideas :) first chapter is short and kind of a filler until the story starts in the next one. Enjoy and thank you for your comments!

Blake woke up smiling that particular Monday morning. The truth is, he woke up smiling most mornings. All due to that fact that he got to wake up next to the most beautiful woman in the world; he got to wake up next to the woman he was madly in love with; he got to wake up next to his future wife; he got to wake up next to his Gwen. Mornings were both of theirs favorite times. They were both natural sleepers and if it werent for kids and appointments and responsibilities they'd stay in bed all day napping and kissing on each other. Neither of their previous partners particularly liked cuddling and just lounging around. Miranda hated to be smothered and Gavin usually slept in an entirely different room leaving both Blake and Gwen incredibly lonely and feeling pretty rejected. So when they first started sleeping in the same bed, Blake was terrified of getting pushed away to his side of the bed by Gwen just as Miranda would. But when she slid under his arm resting her head on his chest, his heart literally exploded. She was like a cat, purring her way onto his body, snaking her legs in between his under the sheets perfectly. At first he thought it would be hard to actually sleep in that position (sure it was fun to cuddle and nap, but sometimes you need space to sleep) but he soon realized that sleeping in the same bed at Gwen was the only time he felt at peace. And Gwen loved sleeping with Blake. She was always so cold and so restless at night that not only did his big frame keep her warm and cozy but his strong arms wrapped loosely but securely around her kept her still, allowing her to sleep the whole night without waking. She'd never felt so safe and so loved then when she was wrapped in his arms. 

This particular morning, Blake awoke with his little blonde rockstar griping his right arm for warmth, and her head buried behind his shoulder trying to block out the morning sun shining through the windows since they'd forgotten to close the curtains the night before. These were his favorite moments. He was too tired to get up and talk but was awake enough to lay in bed, eyes closed, and enjoy the moment of his girls head resting on his shoulder underneath the covers. She was so beautiful he thought to himself. So pure, so peaceful. He honestly couldn't believe this was his life and how lucky he was that not only he was able to fall in love again but that that woman loved him back. Usually he's insecure about his feelings and emotions because he's so scared of rejection, but with Gwen, she lets him know everything. She has her issues as well, but she's not afraid to tell him at all hours of the day what she's thinking about, and 99% of the time it's Blake. That's one of the many things about this girl he loves. She doesn't play games, she doesn't play hard to get. She's completely honest when she's thinking of him, missing him, scared, horny, obsessing, loved... Everything. 

After thinking about how blessed he is for about a half hour or so, Blake cant resist himself any longer as he starts gently caressing her leg shyly trying to wake her up. He feels a little bad because she loves sleeping and works so hard but at the same time he misses her brown bedroom eyes and loves the way she looks at him first thing in the morning. She slowly starts to stir on top of him letting out a couple sleepy moans and sighs into his chest causing goosebumps to riddle his body. He loved that she still had that effect on him. "Good morning sweetheart." Blake said quietly in his deep country drawl that came out unexpectedly sexy. Gwen with her eyes still closed snuggled up closer onto Blake not quite awake. "Morning cowboy. What time is it?" 

Blake wrapped one arm around her back and the other grabbed her ass through her pajama pants gently, "It's early honey. Definitely not time to get up yet." He began kissing her forehead and grabbing her ass more vigorously as Gwen giggled and reveled in the moment of her horny boyfriend feeling her up. "Down boy" Gwen joked "I've got to get going. Danillo and Gregory will be here soon to help me get ready. This look for tonight is going to take hours to get right." Gwen was performing on the Voice this afternoon and Blake could not be more excited. He'd seen the rehearsal of the vibe she had going and thought it was going to look incredible. Not to mention, her singing a love song about him, on his show, in front of him was something special in itself. 

Gwen reluctantly pulled away from him and starting to move off the bed when two strong arms came from behind and pulled her back into his chest. Blake didn't say anything but just started kissing her shoulder and back as he slowly began grinding into her from behind in the spooning position. His morning erection was apparent and Gwen could do nothing but move her hips with his, loving the sensation each time they made contact. "Blake, baby I have to..." she moans in between words "... Baby I have to get up." Blake didn't stop. She's does this a lot to him. Teases that she has to leave but really she wants it just as badly as him. If she really needed to leave then she would. Instead, he continued kissing her neck and behind her ear lope driving her crazy. His left hand came around her front and slowly slid inside of her sleep shorts causing her to arch further into his back and impending erection. 

He danced his fingers around lightly in front her moist lips, barely penetrating the folds. Even though he hadn't dipped in yet he could feel the heat radiating from her center. He stilled his hand, tip toeing his two finger tips on her as he leaned into her ear and whispered "Do you want me to stop Gwen? Do you want to leave?" He followed the question with a long soft lick up her neck causing her to whimper in delight. "No." She said just once (mainly because she was so turned on it was all she could manage to say) but luckily once was all he needed as he slowly slid his fingers into her tight center. A load moan escapes her mouth as she buries her face into the pillow, trying to muffle the sounds from her kids. 

"God baby you are so tight, and so wet. I love it. I love feeling you around my fingers. It's so fucking hot." Blake's dirty talk is always enough to send Gwen over the edge. So that combined with his pumping in and out hitting all the right spots internally, along with his grinding from behind and filthy kisses up and down her neck and shoulder, Gwen can feel her orgasm start to escalate. "Oh god baby that feels so good. Keep going, please, don't stop baby." Her legs start trembling so vigorously that Blake can feel them shake as he speeds up his hand motion sucking into her shoulder even more. It'll for sure leave a mark he thought to himself. 

"I can feel you shaking Gwen, I know you're close. Come for me baby. Come for me." His voice is so calm yet so serious has Gwen leans further and further into him releasing everything she has as her orgasm begins. She moves her face into his right arm that is cradling her head as she screams into his forearm. The vibrations on his skin from her scream causes his erection to grow even bigger behind her. "That's it baby, I know it feels good for you. Let it go." Gwen had been so passive when they started dating that she was almost embarrassed at the sounds she made after being intimate with him. It took a lot of convincing from Blake to assure her that not only did he like her sounds but that they were actually fucking hot and a huge turn on. So now he always tries to encourage her to let loose and just enjoy how she's feeling sexually for once. 

"Oh my god baby. Wow that felt amazing. I mean it always feels amazing with you. But wow" Gwen is out of breath and still sounds a little groggy, half from sleep and half from her orgasm. Blake has a huge smile on his face as his fingers are still inside Gwen and he's slowly grinding into her from behind. He loves making her scream, he loves watching her come, he loves feeling her pussy clamp down on his fingers or tongue as she climaxes, he loves pleasuring her without any alternative motives for himself. He's smiling so proudly right now that he brought so much ecstasy to his girl that he's genuinely surprised when she reaches back behind to grab onto his hard dick underneath his navy pajama pants. "Hey there pretty girl." He says softly into her ear before continuing "Do you want more?" He loves teasing her, and he loves how she always plays along. 

"I want it all." Gwen can't believe that just a few moments ago she was actually trying to get out of bed and miss out on this moment. God he made her feel so good, made her come so hard, made her scream so loud, made her feel things she never knew existed inside of her. She releases her hand from stroking his soft cock from outside his pants and begins lowering her shorts and panties as she presses her now bare ass Into his crotch. He's been sucking on her neck but when the flesh on flesh contact is made his lips stutter causing her to grin. Unable to resist any longer, Gwen starts wiggling her ass into him with more purpose needing his cock inside of her immediately. "Fuck me cowboy. Please God." 

Blake smiles at her desperation for him as he oh so slowly pushes his dick inside of her. Although she is tight as always, her orgasm from his fingers coaxed him in all the way. They both let out deep, deep moans, neither trying to be loud. "Oh god, yes, more" Gwen whispered while turning her head back towards Blake. He was buried so deep inside of her that he couldn't get any words out to respond but instead started thrusting in and out of her, each time hitting a new spot within. Both of their left hands were intertwined in front of Gwen's stomach as Blake began pounding in a little harder and harder. "Fuck! Gwen this feels so good! You're going to make me explode! Are you close baby?" Gwen could barely keep up with each new thrust and with each new pressure point hit that it took awhile for her to respond as she reveled in the sensation. 

"Oh god.... Baby..... I'm so.... Fuckkk.... I'm so close Blake.... Shit right there baby! Right there!" Her words were barely making sense which is exactly how Blake liked her: completely, utterly WRECKED. And as much as he wanted to keep her right on the edge begging for more, he did what he was told and pounded into her three more time before she finally jumped off the cliff pulling him with her. Coming at the same time, Gwen screamed into half of Blake's arm and half into a pillow while Blake moaned into Gwen's backside trying to muffle his deep sound into her pajama tank. 

Afterwards, they both laid in the same spooning position for a little while as they continued to cuddle and nuzzle while Blake softened inside of her. Almost falling back asleep, Gwen broke the silence by being nothing short of adorable. "Hey! I never got my good morning kiss mister." Blake giggled at this considering they had just had pretty intense morning sex. But still, he loved playing along when she got in her girlish mood. "You're absolutely right baby girl. Come here beautiful." Just then he handles her gentle, turning her whole body around in his arms so that they are finally facing each other, nose to nose. 

Gwen's eyes are sparking, hell, her whole face is glowing as she looks up at her love. "Hey there cowboy" she says shyly. Blake can do nothing but smile and pull her into his chest for their first kiss of the morning. He pulls away a little quickly only because he misses looking at her face. "God Gwen." He says softly. 

"What?" 

"You are just so beautiful right now, its seriously leaving me speechless." 

Gwen blushes and let's her head fall onto his chest. Blake lets it go, letting her be bashful. He just wraps his arms around her tightly, kisses the top of her head and lays quietly underneath her body.... Yep. He loves mornings.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen wasn't able to fall back asleep after their little morning activity. Anytime they were intimate in the early hours it actually woke her up, making her feel more energized for the day. If it were up to her, she'd start all of her days that way, and she's sure Blake wouldn't object. Him on the other hand was out cold. As she laid on top of him she could tell from his breathing and tiny snores that he was in a deep slumber for awhile. With half her body held captive by her boyfriend, she turned her head to see what time it was knowing she needed to get started on her day. It was going to be packed. Besides the normal morning rush of getting the kids dressed, fed, and off to school, she was also performing on the Voice in the afternoon which she admits she was nervous about. Excited but nervous. She loved that place more then anything but performing in front of her friends, her peers, her coworkers and her boyfriend is a little nerve wracking. For the time she pushes those thoughts away and moves to get out of bed. She gently slides out of Blake's arms whose luckily a heavy sleeper even though her heart tingles when she notices him furrow his brow a little when he unconsciously realizes she's not on top of him anymore. Gwen can't help but smile at the fact that he already misses her as she walks down the hall to wake her boys for school. 

She goes in to both Kingstons and Zumas room, rubbing there backs gently, and softly waking them up. Kingston is always easier to wake up since he's older and knows the drill by now. But Zuma always takes a little more time as Gwen sits down on his bed talking to her middle child "Good morning sweetheart. Time to get up Z. Cmon honey I want you to get into the shower before your brother ok? And then breakfast will be ready downstairs." It's the idea of breakfast that gets Zuma going as Gwen suspected. As Zuma is in the shower and Kingston is picking out his uniform, Gwen quickly goes back into her room to throw on some clothes for the school drop off. When she walks in Blake is in the same position as she left him except this time he's gripping onto a pillow as if to replace her. She smiles and goes into the bathroom to get dressed. 

Downstairs, with everyone dressed early for once, the boys are eating cereal and fruit as Gwen sips on some tea. "Mom can we go with you to the Voice today? Please?" Kingston is always the first one to initiate things with Zuma quickly following "Yeah Mom! Can we please?!" Gwen laughs feeling all sorts of feelings. It wasn't that long ago that they didn't like how much she worked or how much she was away and sort of hated her job. And in return she always, always felt guilty as most working mothers do. She always felt like both Gavin and the boys resented her for being successful. Turns out she was only half right about that. With her career getting its second wind lately, it's as if her sons are more excited about her success then she is. Sure they want her around, but this is the first time in a long time that they are always asking to come with her to her shows, her interviews, or trips. Her heart explodes at this. All she ever wants to be is a good mother so when she sees how happy and proud her sons are for her, it makes her eyes tear up a little. 

"Do you really want to go guys? I'd love to have you both there. Aunt Jen and Uncle Todd will pick up from school and bring you to the studio cuz I have to be there a little earlier ok?" Their eyes light up as they cheer as if they expected her to say no. "Can we hang out with Blake while you're working mommy?" Gwen lets out a small chuckle "Oh is that the REAL reason you guys want to come? You just want to hang out with Blake? Gee thanks guys." She's only joking with them as her two sons laugh. In reality she loves the fact that they want to hang out with him. It's a feeling that never gets old. "I'm sure he'd love to hang out with you two but remember he's going to be working too, so you can't stay with him the whole time. Oh wow look at the time we've got to get going boys. Put your dishes in the sink please and get your backpacks while I check in on your baby brother." 

Gwen quickly but quietly walks into Apollos room to check on the sleeping toddler. Sometimes he's up early enough for Gwen to take him with her but she can tell that he's not close to waking up so she lets him sleep in a little longer. She closes his door gently and goes into her bedroom to say bye to Blake before leaving. Gwen leans down and kisses his forehead rubbing her fingers through his curls trying to get his attention just like she did thirty minutes earlier with her sons. "Blake baby I'm going to take the boys to school. I'll be back in a little bit ok?" Blake makes a sound to indicate he heard her but his eyes are still closed. "Apollo is still asleep so I'm going to leave him here. Here's his baby monitor in case he wakes up." She places the monitor on the nightstand next to him as he wakes up a little more "Got it babe, I'll be listening. See you in a bit." Gwen smiles gratefully not at all worried about the two of them being alone which was an incredibly comforting feeling. Even though Blake is a heavy sleeper the sounds from Apollos monitor always wake him up which she sometimes feels guilty about but also loves at how sensitive and attentive he is to her baby boy. She leans down and gives him a little peck and walks out as she loads her sons into the car for school. 

About twenty minutes after Gwen left, Apollo woke up and started getting a little fussy in his room. Blake rubbed his eyes at the sounds from the monitor and sat up stretching in bed before getting up. He walked into Apollos room where the little one was sitting up looking around a little dazed and confused as he softly cried. Blake walked over picking him up, rubbing his back, and soothing him while he spoke to him. "Hey buddy look whose up. It's too early for tears little cowboy. Cmon lets see that smile." Blake began bouncing him up and down calming him a bit before playfully kissing his cheek causing the baby to giggle. He knew it would, Blake's soft scruff always tickled him making Apollo laugh. Blake loved it especially because it had the same effect on the babies mom whenever he kisses her. "Like mother, like son" Blake said out loud to no one. 

After joking around with Apollo for a little bit in his room and changing his diaper, he picked the little tike up and went into the kitchen. "Ready for breakfast buddy?" Apollo clapped his hands since he couldn't really talk with the pacifier in his mouth as Blake poured a cup of coffee from a pot that Gwen had made before leaving with the other boys. He set Apollo in his high chair and put one of his bandana bibs around his neck as he started cutting up fruit for him while he munched on some Cheerios. As much as Blake always missed Gwen whenever she was away, he also loved these moments when it was just him and one her sons. Whether it was him and Zuma going grocery shopping together or him and Kingstons going on a hike or making breakfast for Apollo. The trust Gwen had in Blake with her most prized possessions was incredible, and the fact that Blake knew he was actually really good at this whole stepdad thing made him feel ten feet tall. Being entirely alone with them without Gwen or the nanny just being down the hall was exhilarating to him. Sure it was slightly scary but he loved the responsibility of being completely and utterly responsible for another human being. He never realized how easy it was to love someone so unconditionally until he met Gwen and the boys. 

After making some toast for himself he took a seat next to Apollo and helped him eat his cut up bananas and watermelon. Blake couldn't help but laugh at what a mess he makes from just one meal. Just then he heard the front door open and the sound of Gwen saying bye to someone on the phone. Apollos ears perk up as footsteps get closer to the kitchen. "Huh whose that Pollo?" Blake asks the little one pretending not to know. "Apollo look Momma's home!" A huge smile comes across his eyes as Gwen walks into the kitchen whose smiling back at her son. "Momma!" He reaches out his chubby little arms as she walks towards both of them. Gwen's eyes are sparkling. She could get used to this welcome, in fact she was VERY used to this welcome. "Good morning bubba!" She leans down and kisses him all over while playing with his curls and then does the same to Blake. "How are my two boys this morning?" She takes a seat before picking up some watermelon from Apollos high chair and popping it in her mouth. "Looks like Blake already made you breakfast. Thanks honey for taking care of him this morning." She squeezes his hand showing her gratitude for watching Apollo and also trying to communicate with her eyes how good he made her feel this morning. 

"My pleasure darlin'. But you don't need to thank me. I love spending quality time with my little partner. Right buddy?" Just then Apollo smiles up at Blake whose making silly faces at him. He looks back at Gwen whose beaming, "Crazy that it's only 9am and I've already had an amazing morning." Gwen laughs since she knows what he's talking about. "I couldn't agree more...handsome." 

After they both enjoyed breakfast together while Apollo played with his blocks on the carpet, they made their way to get him dressed before the nanny came to pick him up for the park while Danillo and Gregory started their magic. While picking out his little outfit they began talking about the rest of the day. "Did I tell you the boys are coming to watch? It's crazy how much they like coming to these tapings now. It never used to be like that." Blake smiles as he notices the little western shirt she puts on Apollo, "Its cuz they're proud of their momma. Everyone is sweetheart. And I can't tell you how excited I am to have you there tonight." 

"I know Hun I'm so excited too! But nervous. It's hard performing in front of you and the other coaches. But I mean I guess if I can get through that Used To Love You performance last fall I can do this one." They both giggle remembering how long ago that felt like. Blake gets up from the chair he was sitting on walking over to where Gwen and Apollo are. He wraps his arms around her from behind kissing the side of her head, "You'll do great sweetheart." That seemed to do the trick as her nerves calmed down. Just then they heard the front door open as the nanny made her way through with Danillo and Gregory right behind. 

"Morning you two lovebirds!" Danillo always called them that and it always made both of them blush. "Ready to get started? This whole tribal look is going to be quite a sight dear!" Blake laughed as they both kissed Apollo goodbye while handing him off to the nanny for their day together. "I can't wait to see it guys. You two always go above and beyond. I'll get out of your way though while you get started. I'm going to go take Betty and Gingerbread for a walk." He kissed Danillo and then Gregory on the cheek making the two of them laugh and then went to Gwen where he gave a slightly more passionate one with just a tiny hint of tongue causing her stomach to tingle. "See you in a bit love, have fun." 

As Blake left the master bathroom where they were all getting set up, he overheard Gregory teasing Gwen "Girlfriend your skin is glowing right now. Looks like someone had a good morning already!" All three started laughing as Blake proudly smiled as he eavesdropped from the bedroom where he was throwing on some jeans. He loved waiting for her to get ready for an appearance. Especially today, with both going to the Voice. It takes him back to last season when they were first dating and how he'd show up hours early to set or to her house and sit in her dressing room or bathroom watching her get all done up. They'd all talk and laugh for hours before walking hand in hand to the stage for tapings. He misses those moments so much it sometimes hurt but he's thankful that now he has so much more then just a small romance with his coworker. Walking through her house, stepping over toys and different size shoes, while putting leashes on both of their dogs, he knows he has so much more, he has a home with his future wife and family.


End file.
